Payment in Love
by bali55
Summary: 'What are you asking me for, Tenten? You want money, will you sleep with me for it? It had been years since Neji has seen Tenten, will her hate still remain or is revenge still on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story

**Payment in love **

The main couple in this story will be Neji and Tenten

I have not decided on any side parings yet.

**Prologue **

_'What is it you are asking me for, Tenten? You want money from me... a cash payment'. _It has been eight years since Tenten had seen Neji Hyuga after a failed revenge plan, making her lose everything. Years since his family had cost her father his business, however her father needed his help and Tenten was the one who must ask for it. Could she put away her hate or would he think that her only concern was revenge again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, if I did Neji and Itachi would still be alive

Enjoy I hope you like it, if you have time then please have a look at my one-shot of Itachi and Hana on my profile, the story is called **'love is many a things' **

**Payment in Love**

_In revenge and in love woman is more barbaric than man is_

**Chapter 1 **

The sitting room was strewn with pieces of dissected fir tree, and the reel of scarlet tartan ribbon the cat had unrolled made bright pools of colour against the dark background carpet. Tenten had just arrived home from the hospital where her father had been rushed to this morning. Neither she nor her father had known there was anything wrong. Her dad was a lean, tanned man in his late fifties.

Even now she had difficulty in accepting the fact that he was growing older. At twenty- five, some people found it weird that she liked to live at home with her father. All of a sudden the phone rang, thinking that it was Maria, her father's girlfriend she rushed to get the phone. She heaved a sigh of relief when it was just a wrong number calling. Only last night the specialist had cautioned them about the seriousness of her father's condition. Once upon a time money would not have been a problem, however her father lost it all due to a wrong judgement and her stupidity.

Tenten knew such an operation would have to be carried out privately, and her family bakery did not make enough money to cover this. If her father had one fault, it was that he was too soft hearted and generous. She lived a comfortable life style; however her father had no savings for her to pay for this operation. She had been seven when the Hyuga's had become partners with her father and years later her father had lost everything and her mother had left them.

Since that day her resentment for them grew, that she attempted to blackmail the one and only son of Hiashi Hyuga, but that backfired and she lost her soul, body and spirit to him. Tenten knew why he was on her mind now, small business were going out of order, and her bakery was not doing too well either. He was a billionaire several times over, not to mention her had the lifestyle to match as well.

He made her see herself as nothing as a spoiled child that became a whore, using her body to get what she wanted. Even when they were kids, he made her feel insecure, whereas everything he did or touched became gold; she hated the Hyugas with a passion, but him especially. He played her, knowing who she was the first time she arrived in the university, after all it had been years since they saw each other and she thought she had it all planned out. She should be grateful that it ended where it did and she got her degree, however she felt so dirty and grimy that she ran away after that first year.

**Please Review and let me know what you think **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	3. Chapter 3

**Payment in Love**

_An eye for eye only ends up making the whole world blind_

**Chapter 2 **

Tenten slept badly, waking before sunrise, she stayed in bed watching the darkness give way to light. Her sleep and dreams had been tormented by old memories and fears; Neji. To think and talk about him now was to enter forbidden and mined territory. It was a constant ache within her that she had allowed her jealousy and rage to consume everything in her life, but it was too late to re-write the past. However not too late to alter the future, she reminded herself, shivering a little as thoughts she did not want to mull over in her mind. Neji was always good-looking, the sheer male essence that emitted from him, was enough to make any female fall and she used it to her advantage even though it did backfire on her.

Tenten got out of bed and washed and dressed herself, and headed down for breakfast, curling herself in her fathers' armchair she gently sipped her coffee and glanced at the piece of paper on the side. Yesterday she looked up the head office of Hyuga Conglomerate, realising it was only an hour journey by car. Tenten had it all planned out, her stomach muscles tightened tensely. What if he refused to speak to her or if he was not there?

She had to do this for her Father's sake. After a while she grabbed her handbag and made her way to her car. Listening to classical music smoothed her nerves a bit. Arriving at the intended building she parked her car and walked out. Looking at the immense size of the building made her lose her nerve and she turned around towards her car again. _'Get a grip Tenten; remember why you are doing this'_ she scolded herself. Feeling brave again she made her way inside towards reception. At twenty-five years old, Neji had the reputation of being one of the country's shrewdest and richest bachelors, not to mention he scored in business and with the ladies, never keeping them more than a month. Tenten thought about turning and running with her tail between her legs, however she prevailed and made her towards the beautiful receptionist.

**Receptionist:** _How may I help you Madame _

**Tenten:** _Can I please leave a note for Nej, I mean Mr. Hyuga he knows my Father_

**Receptionist:** _Very well, if you follow me _

**T****hank you to all who have read and reviewed my story, I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Please Review if you get the chance **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	4. Chapter 4

**Payment in Love**

_Revenge the more you push the less your soul stays intact_

**Chapter 3**

Following behind his polished receptionist, Tenten had to marvel that even his staffs were glamorous, she felt underdressed in her black dress and red heels, and thankfully she still looked professional. Admiring the decor in the lobby made Tenten think of the time she tried to embarrass him and how that turned out in those days she still had to learn that Neji could outmatch her in almost any skill there was be it in a game or in the bedroom, he always came out on top. _'_

_In there, you can write the note and someone will send it to Mr. Hyuga'_ said the receptionist. _'Thank you, I appreciate it'_ replied Tenten. The receptionist walked away to leave her in peace. Tenten took time to admire the waiting room of sorts; it was of course presented in a way to show the owner's wealth. She wrote quickly, before she could change her mind, feeling the rage and dislike building up inside her. When she had finished she took a second to read what she had written. 'Neji I need to talk to you about my Father, please do not ignore this note' she sighed it with her full signature. She sealed it with a second thought and handed it to the waiting attendant.

Once he disappeared Tenten felt a wave of dread so strong, she dashed towards the door as fast as her legs could get her there. She could not back out now. She had to see this though. She could not be frightened by making a fool of herself in front of him or laying herself open to his mockery and contempt, she had done all of that already and received a lot more in the process two-fold if she remembered correctly.

Her father needed her and that was all to it, whatever she had to do she would, for the sake of her beloved father. The attendant arrived back and noticed her tense posture. _'Are you ok miss'_ he asked _'fine'_ Tenten managed to get out with a smile on her face '_Mr. Hyuga said to show you up'_ he replied. The lift was hidden away by another set of doors, one step forward so far and she got in. As the lift moved upwards Tenten pressed a hand on her taught stomach. She was now aware of what it meant to have butterflies in your stomach; hers seemed to be involved in a mad frantic dance. She felt like she had been trapped in the lift for a decade, when the bell pinged to notify her she had arrived at her desired floor. The doors opened and following the attendants' instructions she made her way towards Neji's Office.

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story, I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Please Review if you get the chance **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	5. Chapter 5

**Payment in Love**

_There is no life in revenge only destruction _

**Chapter 4**

Before she could take a minute to gather herself, the door opened and the young women who ushered her in made Tenten feel like an ugly horse, not to mention all her short comings. The girl could have posed for any fashion magazine around the world, like a Viking goddess she pointed to the door Tenten had to enter. _'Neji said to show you right in'_ she said. '_Thank you'_ replied Tenten who was still star struck. The office was furnished as Tenten had expected, lots of light, due to the floor to ceiling windows and a huge status desk , behind which she expected Neji to be sitting, only he was standing looking outside at the hustling and bustling happening on the streets. He turned around as his secretary closed the door, his cool eyes talking their time in surveying her. '_Well this is a surprise Teni'_

There was nothing in his manner to give her any clue as to how he was going to react to her request. She was taken aback by how good looking he still looked; the years had been very kind and made him look even more handsome than before. She was very nervous and felt that rage building up again, but she squashed it down, thinking of her father. _'You said you wanted to see me about your father'_ his voice hadn't changed either; it still made her want to strip right there and now for him. She felt the air around her being sucked away and she forced her words out.

'_It's dad, he is very ill he had a bad heart attack' _she blurted out, desperate to leave. '_The specialist said that he needs an open heart surgery'_ she continued. She looked at him in the eye for the first time she had entered the room. _'The waiting list is so long, that dad might die before he can have the operation'. What is it you are asking me for, Tenten? _Neji's eyebrows rose and his mouth twisted into that all familiar smirks. Tenten felt the old familiar flare of rage build up in her again; strange to think of that mouth being pressed to hers in a heat of passion, not to mention the other places it had touched.

_'Shall I make a guess?'_ the sexy voice brought her back to reality. _'You want me to pay for the operation, is that it? A cash payment for the years your family had to suffer. What price did you put on it Teni'_ he asked. She almost chocked on her rage, aching to retaliate and kill him for it. Why did he have the power to get under her skin? _'How much do you want Teni'_ she had to do this for her father_. 'Would you sleep with me for the money Teni or beg like the whore you are' _that was the last straw and she snapped. She slapped him as soon as the last syllable left his mouth.

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story, I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Please Review if you get the chance **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	6. Chapter 6

**Payment in Love**

_You lose yourself every time you get closer to your goal of revenge _

**Chapter 5 **

'_Well that was not really nice since you are the one asking for money, and I do remember a time where you would sleep with me, silly me I was your first after all, has any other man made you scream like I have Teni' _He was so close to her now, he tipped her chin so he could look into her eyes, when he spoke to her next _'such sinful lips Teni, I wonder do you still taste the same'_ she could hear the taut in his voice but refused to play this stupid game with him, instead she wretched his hand away from her face and said the last thing he was expecting _'Forget it I do not want anything from you, I thought you cared about my dad, I know you visit him from time to time'_

She could not wait for his reaction and cruelty; she turned and headed for the door, desperately trying to blink away the tears. _'Teni'_ she winced and cried out beneath the fierce pressure of his fingers as they dug into her shoulders. '_For god's sake I am not going to hurt you; you can stop bristling like an angry cat'_ he told her curtly. _'You already have'_ she retorted shakily. _'You deserved it, what you dish out always comes back tenfold Teni'_ he replied. _'My name is Tenten, not Teni'_ she hastily said'. _'Funny I recall you liked it when I called you Teni' _She did not respond insteadher shoulder felt bruised where he had grabbed hold of her as she moved it he frowned. _'So Teni is there anyone serious in your life at the moment'_ he asked. _'I came here to ask you to see my father, not to discuss my personal life'_

She made her way to the door '_still the same Teni, using emotional blackmail to get what she wants'_ he drawled cynically. Instantly all her good intentions deserted her and her fiery temper came too as usual. Neji smirked _'Before the fiery temper of yours comes to remember why you are here Teni' _She looked at him with hate and before she could leave he pulled her towards himself and kissed her. She pushed him away and before her hand could make contact with his face again he stopped her. '_Now, now Teni that was the deal I will see your father, for that kiss among other things, you can leave now'_ he showed her the way out and smirked to himself at the same time, oh he would make her pay for her deceit all those years ago. Still in shocked Tenten wondered how she made it from his office to her car safely.

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story, I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Please Review if you get the chance **

**Sorry for any mistakes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Payment in Love**

_Revenge is nothing but an act of failure __**Chapter**_** 6 **

After Tenten had left, Neji flicked through different folders he had lying on his desk; however Tenten kept popping into his head. Even after all these years she still looked sexy. The dress suited her, showing off her lean, narrow feminine waist and the soft curves of her body, not to mention the generous size breasts she had. Yes the years had been very kind to her as well.

Still thinking about her lovely body, he did not hear his secretary knock on the door. Kara made her way to her boss and settled herself on his desk, and observed his glassed look. '_You in their boss'_ she laughed as she tapped his forehead. Neji bolted awake back to reality. _'Yeah, yeah, not funny'_ he replied back. He took a moment to observe his secretary and realised it was a shame she battered for the same sex.

**Kara:** _So that is Tenten Kunai, Very attractive lady_

**Neji:** _Sorry Kara she is mine alone_

**Kara:** _What a shame, a girl like that is wasted on you, not to mention those stunning legs of hers_

That took Neji back to the days of having her legs wrapped around him; he shook those thoughts clear and got back to the task on hand.

**Neji:** _Old Man Thompson has he sent his conditions yet_

**Kara:** _Yes, I think your lovely Tenten might come in handy very soon_

**Neji:**_ Go and get dinner, I need a hand to come up with a way to get her to agree_

**Kara:**_ Fine Chinese ok_

**Neji:**_ Sure_

Neji flicked through the conditions and could not wait to have Tenten back in his bed, after all he had been looking for a reason to get her back, and with his luck she presented herself to him, the irony of it all. She will be in for a hard time in the coming weeks. After all he had been keeping tabs on her all these years waiting for an opportunity to present itself. Yes he and Tenten had a lot to talk about, not to mention sort out, she was his the day she gave herself to him.

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story, I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Please Review if you get the chance **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	8. Chapter 8

**Payment in Love**

_Settling of scores is overall a game of love _

**Chapter 7**

Kara liked the dark night, the way the stars shone and the calm feeling around, however she wondered whether Neji was using his head in this business opportunity or something else. She had to admit to herself Tenten was naturally beautiful, something she would not have believed if she did not see it with her own eyes. Well of course it will help Neji to secure the deal with Thompson Corps after all if you get some recognition from the old man you know you had made it in the business world.

Neji only took Kara to all the parties business or personal and the headlines in the newspapers were mostly about him and other females like her who are only business contacts. Neji knew how to play the reporters and photographers. It also helped having Sasuke Uchiha as your best mate, since he owns the biggest company of all time Media Firm News Limited. Arriving back at the office she noted, that his head was buried in work again, she felt like his mother. _'Dinner your highness'_ she said out loud. _'Finally Kara, I thought you left and decided not to come back'_ he replied. _'Could not do that to you, when you don't eat you do something stupid' _she replied. _'Hey I resent that come let's eat'._ He made his way over to the sofa and prompted Kara to sit as well.

'_Do you think she will agree'_ he asked _'I am sure you will have a way to force her hand'_ Kara slowly forced it out. Neji looked at Kara and smiled, she knew him to well. He knew his Father felt remorse over the fact he chose money over his good friend and was happy to see Neji dating Tenten when they were in University. The hungry duos sat and ate greedily for the next half an hour, before going back to work.

Across the city a dazed Tenten had made it home after doing some window and retail shopping. She was suffering from the most excruciating tension headache. Tenten knew she ought to have something to eat, but the thought of food was totally nauseating. Neji still made her question herself, however she was still reeling from the kiss, did it mean he would see her father. She felt disgusted with herself, the kiss meant nothing, yet it kept re-playing in her head. What did he mean by _**among other things**_?

All these thoughts in her head made her want to scream out loud and break something. Pulling herself together she went to the study/office to find the bakery's book, making her way upstairs she took a hot shower and got into bed looking through the book, she knew that the business was not making enough money. She massaged the back of her neck tiredly before looking at the calculations in front of her; no matter what she tried they were still close to bankruptcy. Feeling the tears streaming attempting to stream down her face; she closed the book and let darkness eventually consume her, wondering what is in store for her tomorrow, be it good luck or bad luck.

**Please Review**

**Thank you to everyone who takes time to read my story and review **

**If you have any requets feel free to pm me **

**Sorry for any mistakes or something that may offend you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Payment in Love**

_Revenge may be wicked, but it's natural_

**Chapter 8**

Tenten was up at the crack of dawn baking and decorating different cup cakes ready to sell when the bakery opens at seven o'clock in the morning, singing to herself she wondered if her father was ok, she did not have time to visit him yesterday, so when Anna came in during lunch she would pop out to see her father. Mornings were always busy but not enough that it would make her millionaire, silly dreams she thought. Luckily ten minutes later Anna came in with her two year old son Mike. 'I _am so sorry Tenten, his father was meant to have him, but the bastard cancelled again'_ she angrily explained. '_Don't worry he can stay I will look after him' Tenten replied. _She felt sorry for Anna, she had married her high school sweetheart who left her for someone else, and she was only twenty three. Lunch time arrived and passed just as quickly, thankfully it was not as busy and Tenten had time to spend with mike, who many of the customers thought was her son, due to the fact they looked very alike, and were very happy to have the two year old entertain them.

All of a sudden her phone rang abruptly, cutting through her thoughts. She picked up the receiver, not really surprised to hear Maria's voice. _'Someone wants to say hello'_. Tenten thought it was weird at first._ 'Tenten, you will never guess what happened, Neji came to see me, apparently he heard I was ill', _her father pressed on happily. _'You must have been happy to see him'_ she replied. _'He said he would go through the books and help, isn't that great sweetheart' _the anxiety in her father's voice stilled her jealousy. '_Daddy you should be resting, I love you'_ she said happily for him. Her father always liked Neji, having another man around to talk business. Putting Neji out of her mind she started to play with Mike, waiting for Anna to finish so they could leave together.

Saying goodbye to the duo, Tenten made her way to the supermarket to do some shopping. Jun Misaki had just moved in next door in the last two months, he was a young security guard, a very nice man in his late twenties, with a slightly old fashioned, rather polite manner that was extremely nice. He was not physically attractive as Neji, yet she felt safe with him around. She felt obliged to invite him in for a cup of coffee to say thank you for helping her with her bags. While she was in the kitchen the phone rang.

'_Would you mind answering the phone for me Jun' _she called out_. 'It might be Maria'_. He already knew about her father, having been the one who found him. _'It is not Maria, its, someone called Neji Hyuga'_. Tenten nearly dropped the kettle from sheer shock, _'I think I will leave you to it'_ he left before she could say anything. Tenten picked the phone up _'who is the guy'_ demanded Neji. _'None of your business, what did you say to him'_ she replied.

Neji ignored her question and told her about seeing her father, and talked about his condition. He also included how worried her father was, not to mention her father had given him permission to go over the books. _'I will bring them to you tomorrow' _Tenten told him. _'No, I am coming over tonight to pick them up and we can discuss your fathers treatment plan' _He replied. '_Neji, it's late... I'm just about to go to bed' _she weakly protested. _'Alone I trust'_ Neji taunted suavely _'it seems I do not have much choice'_, Tenten replied frostily, remembering how quickly Jun left.

'_Disappointed, or are you just waiting for me Tenten, I'm sure that man would be able to be you to completion like I do' _Neji purred down the phone, Tenten slammed the phone down, before she realised what she had done. Since she had to wait for Neji, she decided to watch a bit of television. She knew her father worried about her, but in his old age he needed someone who could remove the burden from his shoulders of the failing bakery, although she hated it, Tenten knew that someone could not be her.

It was gone eleven when she heard a car driving up and wondered what the neighbours would think. As she went to let Neji in, she wondered why this had to happen to her of all people, she wanted to put the past behind her and keep it there. The casual jeans and sweater he was wearing should have made him look less imposing, but unfortunately it did not. _'Are you done starting Teni, are you going to let me in'_ Neji smirked at her.

She stepped back instinctively when confronted by him. _'Don't worry I'm not going to attack your virtue Teni, but then you're not a virgin anymore'_ he mockingly responded. _'I have the books ready for you' s_he told him shortly, tuning her back on him and counting to ten, to repress her anger. _'What a welcome Teni, don't I even get coffee' _he goaded softly. Tenten huffed and made her way to the kitchen leaving him to close the door, not noticing his handheld bag that he had brought with him.

'_Help yourself, I will go and get the books'_. Neji took his time to look around, as he had never been to her family home, well this one anyway. It looked more homely than the place she lived in, when they were just kids. _'Here are all the books, hope the coffee was ok' _Tenten made her way to the front door indicating she wanted him to leave. _'What's the rush Teni, I'm sleeping over'_ Neji responded. Tenten started at him in shock. '_What the ...'_

**To some of my readers who wanted the chapters to be a bit longer**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story, **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Please Review if you get the chance **

**Sorry for any mistakes or anything that may offened you **


	10. Chapter 10

**Payment in Love**

_The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury_

**Chapter 9**

'_What's the rush Teni, I'm sleeping over'_ Neji responded. Tenten started at him in shock. '_What the fuck, you can't stay here'_ she responded angrily. Neji turned around in the chair and smirked at her; he stretched his arms up and got up, making his way towards her. Tenten closed her front door and marched into the kitchen looking for something she could smash his head in with. _'Now, now Teni don't do anything reckless we have a deal remember'_ he smugly told her. She tried to count to ten and think of other clamming methods; however she had reached her limit. _'Get the fuck away from me and out of my house'_ she screamed trying to push him at the same time. _'I see ... who are waiting for Teni'_ he mockingly asked. _'No one, just leave please'_ she begged. '_No dice darling, show me to the guest room or I can share your bed, it has been a while since I have had you under me_' he shared with her, while running his fingers down her spine.

Tenten shivered, it always turned her on, when he did that. Feeling exhausted with this ever ending argument she led him to her guest room, careful not to touch at all, leaving him, she ran downstairs and wrenched the front door open and ran away as fast as she could. Neji looked through the window at her retreating form, picking up his phone he sent a message to one of his security people to follow her. Exhausted he showered and headed to bed, enjoying himself after a very long time.

Waking up to the birds chirping, Neji stretched and reached for his phone, seeing that Tenten had returned safely he made his way towards her bedroom. Opening the door he watched her as she slept. Making his way towards her he sat on her bed and brushed a stray hair out of her face, she always looked so fragile while sleeping. He leaned in and pressed a kiss upon her lips. The sun was shining however the brunette in bed was asleep like death had called upon her already. Feeling pressure on her she opened her eyes to notice that Neji was staring at her.

Scooting away as fast as she could, nearly falling off the bed in the process she asked _'what the hell are you doing in my bedroom' 'I see you still sleep in your underwear Teni, I do like the red on you' _he smirked. Walking out whistling he said over his shoulder for her to get up and dressed he had something to talk to her about. Tenten headed to the bathroom and looked at her lips; he couldn't have, could he. Shaking her hair she brushed and showered.

Making her way downstairs, she noticed him on the phone, as soon as she walked down Neji disconnected his call waving her over to join him for breakfast. Looking at the food she felt her tummy rumble. '_It's not poisoned Teni'_ he said. Tenten chose to ignore him and ate, however she felt uncomfortable due to the fact he was staring at her. _'I have been to see your father and we have discussed a treatment plan and what to do with the business'. _Tenten looked more awake at the prospect. Tenten sat there and listened to the treatment plan, nodding her head in agreement_. 'I will go and see my dad tonight'_. Neji leaned in to kiss her and Tenten shot out of her seat. _'What the hell are you doing'_ she shocked. _'I want a kiss Teni, is it not obvious'_ he smirked. While she hunted desperately to think up a suitably crushing retort, he was already turning to leave _'I will see you tonight and then we will meet your father together'_ were his last words to her as he walked out of her house.

Tenten made her way to work, humming gently to herself, to clam her nerves. It had been disturbing to discover how quickly and easily he could make her feel like a piece of trash again. Business was quiet as usual, she would talk to Neji and be clam and restrained about the business. After a while she thought of waiting for Neji, but decided against it. The hospital was within pleasant walking distance, she took her time.

Nurses hurried in and out of the building like busy worker bees, an ambulance pulling to a screaming halt as Tenten approached. Averting her head, she quelled the sick despair flooding through her body at the sound of its siren. Since her father's collapse she had nightmares about hearing that ominous sound. The ward was a long one, with her father in a room at the end.

'_Hey dad, how are you feeling?'_ Tenten asked as she kissed his forehead. _'Weak'_ hunny, _'I am so glad you are back with Neji'_ he father pressed on. Tenten thought the comment was strange but let it go. Maria walked in with some coffee and kissed Tenten as the family joked and laughed, Tenten felt her phone vibrate, and looking at the number she ignored it.

Neji strolled into the room, looking directly at Tenten promising punishment for her disobedience. _'Babes I thought we were coming together'_ he walked over to her and kissed her in front of her dad. _'Clam down cowboy, I don't need to see that'_ her father said jokingly. Neji turned around and apologised. The four of them sat and talked, with Neji holding onto Tenten's hand. _'I am so pleased that you two are back together'_ her father said as he beamed at his daughter. Tenten looked at Neji, with a fake smile and replied

'_I know guess old feelings just don't die'._ Neji could see the hatred on her face and smirked, yes he was having fun. Maria did not know what to say and decided that the couple would work out their difficulties with time. Neji looked at his watch, _'we better go'_ he turned and kissed Maria, turning to her father _'we'll see you soon'_ the comparison between her father, so tired and grey in his hospital bed and Neji so full of vitality and health, tore at Tenten's heart.

Holding her hand tightly he silently walked with her, watching her from the corner of his eye. Walking outside she tried to tug her hand free. _'Get the fuck away from me'_ Neji noticing the paparazzi turned her around and immediately kissed her, like his life depended on her beautiful lips. After coming up for air he casually took her hand and walked to the car with her, pretending not to notice the pap following them. Once inside the safety of the car he laughed at her, while she tried and failed to slap him again.

Pulling her in for a rough kiss, he decided to be more bold and move his hand higher on the inside of her thigh, while she struggled to free herself from him. Tenten hated the way he made her body feel and used the opportunity to kneee him where the sun does not shine. But like everything in her life, her string of bad luck worked its magic. Neji through her into her seat and made it clear that they would continue this at her house.

**To some of my readers who wanted it to be a bit longer**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter **

**Please Review if you get the chance **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	11. Chapter 11

**Payment in Love**

_To walk the path of revenge is to dig two graves_

**Chapter 10**

The journey to her house was very silent, but she could feel the tension radiating off Neji. To pass time she looked out the window at the blurring scenery, wondering if going to him for help was a good thing at all. Neji glanced into his mirror and realised he lost the paps thankfully.

"Teni you ok" he asked nicely. Tenten turned her head and glared at him. Neji just laughed and mocking replied

"Don't worry sweetie when we arrive at yours I will take care of your little problem" his hand moving further up her thigh.

Tenten gripped his hand and replied "don't touch me".

"Well too late for that Teni, I am the only man around at the moment that can bring you to completion, or can another man make you scream like I do" he seductively purred out.

"You piece of shit, let me out" Tenten angrily opened the door and tried to get out of the car. Neji just smirked. After a while he pulled the car to the curb, switching the engine off signalling to Tenten that they arrived at her place. Before she had a chance to jump out his hand turned her face towards him.

"Let me make something very clear Teni, you ever do something that stupid again, I will not be held responsible for my actions".

Kissing her Neji got out of the car and walked into her house leaving her to sit there in the car. Tenten shivered out of pure shock she had never seen him so furious and it scared her. Shakily she got out of the car and somehow made it to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed out of fear, she fell asleep. Despite the fact he was still angry Neji walked into her bedroom and stared at her, wondering why he was having such problems with her, kissing her on the forehead he removed her clothes and tucked her into bed and made his way towards his room.

With nightmares plaguing her dreams, Tenten woke up with a jolt, and the weather reflected her mood too. Realising she had no clothes on, especially since she distinctly remember falling asleep with them on. She needed a lock on her door. She went ahead and did her normal morning routine and descended downstairs, it was eerily quiet thankfully. Making herself coffee she picked up the newspaper and had the shock of her life.

**CEO OF HUYGA CORPS NEJI HYUGA AND MYSTERIOUS BRUNNETTE**

_**The couple were seen outside the Newport Hospital, sharing a passionate kiss. Is Mr. Hyuga preparing for the tiny patter of little feet, we wonder. Not to mention the stunning brunette in his arms, however no comment has been given from any of the Hyugas.** _

Picking up her phone Tenten rang Neji in anger; however his phone went to voicemail, so instead she left a message.

"You prick what the fuck are you up to, I can't believe this shit, and I am going to kill you".

Tenten moped around the house for a while and then decided to go see her father and thankfully she had the day off and Anna was working. Arriving at the hospital she went straight to her father's room.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" Tenten asked as she kissed his forehead.

"I feel great hunny, though you might want to explain the newspaper, is it true" her father pressed on.

"Dad if it was true do you not think me and Neji would have told you" she said laughing.

Inside Tenten was cringing. At that moment Maria walked through the door with the devil himself.

"Neji has been telling us that you two are moving in together. I must say that it will be a relief to know that you are staying with him".

"It's kind of him to have me" What could she say?

Her father laughed; "with what the papers are saying about you two I would not be surprised if you do have something to say" Tenten did not know where to look.

"If Tenten is pregnant I would tell you" Neji replied, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He looked at Tenten who had a fake smile on her face; however her eyes showed how she recoiled at the idea itself.

"I must say I envy you guys, sunning yourself in Fiji" TenTen passed on. "Well that depends on how your father responds to the operation darling" Maria passed on with a warm smile.

"You have been wonderful Neji taking all the worry off our shoulders".

The four of them talked a while, when a knock on the door interrupted them. The doctor walked in and to let the family know that the operation had been scheduled for Thursday.

Neji frowned. "I wish I could be here, however I have to fly to Chicago, I will be back in a couple of days.

"Tenten can you pick me up, the jaguar is insured".

Tenten wanted to protest that she had no intention of driving his car or picking him up, but just in time she remember why she was doing this and dulcetly said

"I'll try to make sure I'm there on time".

Neji turned and kissed Maria and automatically Tenten stepped back from him. She saw that he had not missed the significance of her withdrawal, but he said nothing, turning to her father to shake his hand and told her he would see her later. Tenten spent the afternoon in company of her father and Maria, everything was back to normal.

Neji walked to the car, thankful Kara had come to pick him up. Kara noticed he was quite and drove him straight to the airport. Before walking through security Neji told Kara what documents he wanted her to bring when she flew out on Thursday.

"Take care Neji" she replied.

Humming to himself Neji took out his phone and listened to his voicemail from Tenten _"You prick what the fuck are you up to, I can't believe this shit, and I am going to kill you". _He smiled to himself, thinking at least she did not say I hate you he thought, that was progress right? Kara drove back home, smiling her boss was really funny, in fact Kara had to say since Tenten was back in his life he was smiling more, however it was a shame that the girl was straight.

**I hope that this is easier to read**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Please Review if you get the chance **

**Sorry for any mistakes and the long delay**


End file.
